Jeremy Fitzgerald
Джереми Фитцджеральд '''(англ. Jeremy Fitzgerald) '- является главным героем игры Five nights at Freddy's 2, которым игрок управляет на протяжении шести ночей. Нанят как ночной охранник в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, работает там с полуночи до шести часов утра ежедневно с воскресенья 8 ноября по пятницу 13 ноября 1987 года, после чего его переводят на дневную смену. Он очень похож на Майка Шмидта, такого же молчаливого протагониста из первой части игры. В начале первого дня Парень из телефона информирует Джереми о деталях нового рабочего места и также рассказывает, что предыдущего охранника перевели на дневную смену из-за его жалоб на аниматроников, пытающихся попасть в офис. left|190px|Казалось бы, что может пойти не так? В конечном итоге Джереми заканчивает первую ночь и, несмотря на низкую зарплату и явную опасность, продолжает свою работу до конца рабочей недели, что подтверждает его явную храбрость. После Джереми узнаёт, что аниматроники кем-то испорчены, в конечном итоге это приводит к закрытию ресторана и переходу на дневную смену. Как объяснил Телефонный Парень: ''"Просто положение... у нас пока что нет замены.", компания пытается найти кого-то, чтобы занять освободившееся место на ночной смене. По окончанию пятой ночи Джереми получает чек с зарплатой, суммой $100.50. Во время шестой ночи Парень из телефона говорит, что на следующий день Джереми будет работать в дневную смену и должен будет внимательно следить за аниматрониками на вечеринке в честь дня рождения одного из гостей (именно в тот день был "Укус 87"). После завершения шестой ночи Джереми получает чек о зарплате сверхурочно в размере $20.10, также в конце показана газета, где сказано о закрытии ресторана. В Своей ночи Фритц Смит заменяет Джереми. Джереми может использовать планшет, маску Фредди и фонарик для того, чтобы выжить на протяжении 6 ночей.Выживать ему предстоит с 12 AM до 6 AM. Внешний вид Мы не видим внешний облик Джереми на протяжении всей игры, подобно Майку Шмидту, так как управление происходит от первого лица. В отличии от Майка, концовка в случае смерти показана глазами Джереми. Хотя точно неизвестно, что изображено на экране концовки. Характер Ничтожно мало известно о его личности, хотя поведение его немногим отличается от образа действий Майка Шмидта. Можно предположить, что Джереми сосредоточенный и опытный, если он в состоянии удержать одиннадцать аниматроников столько времени. Однако, в отличии от Майка, он, кажется, испытывает некоторый страх и волнение в процессе игры, так как, даже надев маску Фредди, можно услышать его тяжёлое и затрудненное дыхание. Меньшее количество документов на столе Джереми, по сравнению со столом Майка, может означать, что он более организован и аккуратен, хотя, это также может означать, что в 1987 просто было необходимо меньше документов. Аудио Джереми Фитцжеральд дышит через маску Фредди. Галерея Файл:587.png|Чек Джереми о получении его зарплаты Файл:590.png|Чек Джереми о сверхурочной зарплате на газете с объявлением о закрытии ресторана Файл:FNAF2NewspaperArticle.png|Ресторану Freddy Fazbear's Pizza требуется помощь Интересные факты * Седьмую ночь мы играем за другого охранника - Фрица Смита. В концовке говорится о том, что его уволили из-за плохого запаха и за "содействие с аниматрониками". Некоторые полагают, что это Майк Шмидт - герой первой части. Также имеется другой вариант перевода - "за поломку/порчу аниматроников". Возможно, Фриц и есть человек, ответственный за пропажу детей. * После шестой ночи Джереми переводят на дневную смену (во время которой, возможно, он видел, как произошёл "Укус 87"), а в седьмую ночь его подменивает Фриц Смит, которого увольняют из-за сказанных ранее причин. * В газетах вокруг, обведённого объявления "Help Wanted" (рус. "Требуется помощь") и информационной бюллетени "Закрытие Freddy Fazbear", можно видеть повторяющиеся несколько раз отрывки текстов, содержащие в себе насмешки, советы от Скотта Коутона и случайные слова, заполняющие пустое пространство: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This add has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." ** Примерный перевод: "Бла. Бла. Бла, Бла. Бла. Это объявление не имеет ничего общего с игрой. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Скорее всего, вы не проживете дальше третьей ночи. Бла. Бла. Ля-ля-ля. Бла. Бла. Это, вероятно, не лучший выбор работы на лето, так как вы, возможно, не выживете в эту неделю. Я порекомендовал бы стать кассиром, мальчиком на побегушках, или работать на складе. Эти работы лучше, и Вы, вероятно, не умрёте на них. Ну, Вы могли бы. Но вряд ли. Бла. Бла." * Вполне вероятно, что он сам стал жертвой укуса 87. * Возможно, что во FNAF 3 мы играем за Джереми, так как фантомы выглядят как аниматроники из FNaF 2 (кроме фантома Чики), однако это опровергается тем, что прошло много лет с закрытия пиццерии во FNaF2, и ему должно быть лет 60-70, так что его бы просто не приняли на работу. * Возможно, это он Звонит нам по телефону, так как сообщения заранее записаны, возможно, он погиб уже давно. *Его фамилия является отсылкой у мультсериалу "Поллитровая мышь". Категория:Охранник Категория:Протагонисты Категория:История Категория:Игрок Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди